Beauty and the Beast
by Angel Healer
Summary: Yaten was bored with life in her little village. She wanted adventure! And that's just what she found the day she set off to rescue her father from a terrifying beast... SM/YYH crossover R
1. Default Chapter

Beauty and the Beast  
By: angel Healer  
Chapter One  
******************  
  
  
Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a magical kingdome where just about everthing  
was perfect. The land was green, the people were happy, the castle was majestic.  
  
The young Prince, however, was another story. He has long red hair and green eyes he was really  
hansome.  
  
He had grown up with every thing he desierd, yet his heart remind cold. He was selfish, spoiled,  
and unkind. Yet because he was the Prince, no one dared say no to him. No one dared try to teach  
him a lesson.  
  
Until one bitterly cold, raw, winter night.  
On that night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, shivering and weak. The servants led  
her to the Prince. She bowed to him, taking a red rose from her basket.  
  
"Kind sir," she said, "would you grant me shelter from the cold? I regret I have no money, but  
I can offer you this small, perfect rose as a token of my gratitude."  
  
The servants had taken pity on the poor woman, but the Prince only saw her filth and ugliness  
. "Be gone, you foul beggar," he said. "And look not at my mirrors on the way out, least they  
crack in horror!"  
  
"My loard," the woman said, "do not be fooled by my outward appearance. For beauty is found   
within all things."  
  
" I see," replaid the Prince. "Then find beauty within someone else's house!" He turned to his  
servants. "Take this old bag of bones away, I say!"  
  
But before the servants could tuch her, she began to glow with powerful light. As they look  
on awe, the old woman was transformed into a beautiful enchantress.  
  
The Prince shook with fright. In the eye of This enchantress, he could see the anger that was  
terrifying. "Please forgive me," he cried, dropping to his knees. "I...Ididn't know__"  
  
But she wouldn't let him finish. "I hae seen that there is no love in your heart," she said.  
"That makes you no better than a beast___ and you shall BECOME a beast!"  
  
"No!" the Prince protested." Please..."  
The enchantress raised her hands high. Slowly the boy changed. His red hair transformed into  
long silvery hair. Claws grew from his finger tips. He screamed with pain as his ears got   
pointed and long silver tail from his bottom.  
  
" I hereby cast a spell on the entier castel," the enchantress declared. "You shall remain  
a prisoner here___and you shall have no human company."  
  
Instantly, every one else in the castle changed too. The Head of the household, Taiki, become   
a mantel clock. The maitred', Seiya, become a candelabra. The cook, Mirs. Makoto, become a   
teapot. others become furniture, china, even silverware___until not one human being was left.  
  
The enchantress then held up the rose. "This rose will bloom until your twenty-first bithday,  
and then it will wither and die. You have until then to break the spell. If you don't, you will  
be doomed to remain a beast forever."  
  
"But how can I break the spell?" said the frightened boy-beast. His voice eas raspy snarl.  
The enchantress leaned closer to him. "The only way to break it is to love another person and   
earn that person's love in return."  
  
She placed the rose in a bell jar on a table, then pulled a small silver mirror out of her   
basket. "I also leave you with a gift. This enchanted mirror will show you any part of the world  
you wish to see. Look well, for it is a world you can no longer be part of!"  
Then, in a flash of light, the enchantress disapeard.  
  
The beast stomped out of the room and ran up the stairs of the castle tower. Up, up, up he   
climbed, tripping over his clumsy feet. When he finally reahed the top, he looked out the tower  
window.  
  
He was shoked by what he saw. There wasnot one person on the castle grounds, not one house, not  
one road, not one grassy field. The sunny countryside had been swallowd by a thick gray mist.  
  
He had to earn another person's love. That was what the enchantress had said.  
"But who on Earth could learn to love a beast?" the boy thought in despair.  
  
He rearedhis head back and howled. It was the howl of a caged animal. It was the howl of a boy  
who had lost every thing.  
  
End of Chapter one 


	2. chapter 2

Beauty and the Beast  
By: angel Healer  
Chapter Two  
******************  
  
  
  
Far away from where the castle now lay hidden was a charming little village. And in that  
village was a girl more beautiful than any other girl in the land. Her name was Yaten. She  
has long silver her that reached to her knees and lime green eyes like those of a cat.  
She was so lovely that when she walked through her tiny village, everyone noticed. The baker,  
the blacksmith, the fruit seller, the milkmaid___even the children would stop what they were  
doingto watch her pass.  
  
But Yaten was unaware of their glances. She was always too busy reading, She even read while  
she walked. (THAT SOUNDS LIKE Ami LOOOOOOL^__^!!!)  
  
"All that beauty," the villagers would say, shaking their heads. "It's a shame she's not  
normal. She always has her head buried in a book. She's just as strange as her father."  
  
To Yaten, there was nothing strange a bout reading. In books there was adventure, romance,  
excitement. There where dangers and Prince Charmings and happy endings. Books were more   
interesting than her dull, humdrum village, where every day was the same as the day before.  
  
As for her father, Mihat, well, Yaten was very proud of him. To her, he was the most clever  
inventor in the whole world. True, he was abit forgetful. True, his inventions never seemed  
to work exactly he way they were supposed to. But Yaten knew he would prove himself to the  
world someday.  
  
And when he did, maybe he would take her away fom this small twon. Maybe he would take her  
some where glamorous and exciting where she would meet her own Prince Charming.  
  
But till then, she would have to wait____and read_______and fight off the foolish men who  
tried to win her love.  
  
Like Karasu.  
  
Karasu was a fine, handsome hunter, admired by many of the young women in town. He was also a   
braggart, a coward, and a cheat.  
  
One fall day, as Yaten walked through the town square, reading, Karasu said to his constant  
companion, Bui, "There she is, Bui. She is the lucky girl I'm going to marry." "The inventor's  
doughter?" said Bui. " The one with her nose in a book? She's odd. She's..."  
  
"She's the most beautiful girl in town," Karasu add. " and don't I deserve the best?"   
"of course....I mean, yes, but...," Bui stuttered.  
  
Karasu ran after Yaten with Bui following close behind.  
When Karasu cought up with her, just out side the marketplace, he slowed down. "Hello Yaten," he  
announced with a cocky smile.  
  
Yaten barely glanced up from her book. "Hello Karasu," she answered.  
Karasu grabbed yaten's book out of her hand. " My dear, it's not right for a girl to read. It's  
time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things____like  
me." "Karasu, may I have my book please?" Yaten said, trying to control her anger.  
  
Karasu grinned and threw her book into a mud puddle. "What do you say we walk over the tavern   
and look at my trophies?"  
He gipped her arm but Yaten shook it loose. "Please, Karasu," she said, furious that he had   
ruined her book. " I have to get home to help my father. Good-bye!" She picked up her book and   
began to walk a way.  
  
As Bui approched, he mutterd with a sneer, "Your father? That crazy old loon. He needs all the   
help he can get."  
Yaten spun around. " Don't talk about my father that way! He's a genius!"  
But before she could say anything else(BOOOOOOM) an explosion shook the ground.  
A plume of smoke rose from a small house just up the road.  
Yaten's house!  
"Papa!" Yaten screamed. She ran home as fast as she could. When she yanked open the door of her  
father's workshop, thick smoke billowed out. In the midst of it, sitting beside a broken hulk  
of wooden slats and metal gears, was her father, Mihat.  
  
She ran to his side. "Are you all right, Papa?"  
coughing and muttering, Mihat stood up and kiked his invention. "How on Earth did that happen?  
I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"  
Yaten smiled, relived that he wasn't hurt. "Oh, yes you will," she said. "And you'll win first  
prize at the fair tomorrow...and beome a world-famous inventor."  
"You really belive that?" Mihat said, a small smile flickering across his face.  
"I always have," Yaten said confidently.  
"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Mihat said grabbing a tool. "I'll have this thing fixed  
in no time!"  
  
As Yaten watched him work, she began thinking, Karasu's mocking words came back to her: "It's   
not right for a girl to read."  
"Papa," she said, "do you think I'm odd?"  
Mihat popped out from behind his invetion, his glasses crooked, his hair standing on end. "My  
doughter? odd? Now where did you get that idea?"  
"I don't know, I'm just not sure I fit in here," Yaten said. She looked at her father sadly.  
"Oh, Papa, I want excitment and adventure in my life... and I want someone to share it with."  
  
Yaten's voice had grown soft with that last comment. Her father nodded knowingly. "Well, how  
about that Karasu? He's a handsome fellow." "He's not for me Papa," Yaten said. "He's crude and  
conceited."  
"Well, don't worry. This invention's going to be start of a new life for us." Mihat gave his   
doughter a warm smile. "Then we'll get out of this place and you can have a chance at those   
dreams."  
  
Before long, Mihat had the contraption working again, with plenty of time left to take it to   
the fair. Yaten helped him load it into a wooden wagon, then they hitched the wagon to their   
horse, Helios. Slinging a cape a round his shoulder, Mihat mounted the horse and started off.  
  
"Good-bye!" Yaten shouted, waving after him. "Good luck!"  
As Helios trotted down the road, Mihat held a map tightly, making sure to follow the corret   
route. It wasn't until three hours later that he relized something awful.  
  
The map was upside down. (sweatdrop -.-;;)  
Mihat groaned. Nothing around him looked familiar. "Now we'll never make it to the fair," he   
said. "Yaten will be so disappinted."  
  
Helios slowly a pproached a fork in the road. There was a sign there, but the word on it had   
faded.  
To the left, the read continued a long river. To the right it disappeared into a thick, misty  
forest, Mihat peered up both roads, then pulled Helios to the right.  
Helios reared back and shook his head.  
But Mihat just pulled harder." come on, Helios. It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time."  
Helios went to the right, into the forest. The road grew narrower and trees made black shadows  
on the grownd. Slowly, a thick, gray fog settled over them, the drip, drip, drip of water from  
a tree echoed in the dead silence.  
A sharp wind wistled through the gnarld branches, causeing them to twitch like sharp, bony  
fingers. Mihat held his jacket closed a gainst the sudden cold.  
  
Then a long sahdow skittered a mong the trees, rustling the leaves, Helios stoped. He looked  
around fearfully.  
"Uh, we'd better turn around..." Mihat begin.  
But it was too late, a pair of pale yellow eyes appeared in the brush, Helios whinnied, rearing  
up on his hind legs.  
"Whoa, Helios!" Mihat yelled, but he couldn't hold on. He tumbled to the ground as Helios   
galloped away.  
  
"Helios?" Mihat whispered into the darkness. He got up quickly and looked around frantically.  
Again, he saw the yellow eyes, and hoped against hope that they belonged to some thing friendly.  
  
But there was nothing friendly about the animal's angry growl, or its long, sharp, glistening  
teeth.  
It was A wolf!  
  
  
End of chapter two... 


End file.
